


Jack and Marge’s 24 hour Bookshop

by IWantSpaghetti



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frank Castle is brooding as always, Karen page is literal sunshine, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reader Karen page, Reader frank castle, Short, bookstore, not really that short haha it's 2.4k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantSpaghetti/pseuds/IWantSpaghetti
Summary: Frank and Karen meet at a bookstore.





	Jack and Marge’s 24 hour Bookshop

Karen was a woman on a mission. Her heels click-clacked against the hard, concrete floor, her hair flew back in the harsh wind, and her eyes were set straight ahead at the sight of her favourite bookstore. It was no ordinary bookstore, for it had saved Karen’s butt well over ten times. Whether it was not having the sequel, a treat-yo-self day, or in this case, a birthday gift she forgot to buy. 

Matt, Foggy, and Karen were working on a single case since 8 AM with only a sad excuse for lunch counting as a break. It was only when they’d read the same file ten times, wrote the exact same notes down, and were finding themselves circling their past selves work when they decided to take a break. A real break this time. Karen decided that it was then or never, she had to get up before she found herself in the office when the sun rose tomorrow morning, with nothing to give her little niece.

The closer Karen got to the bookstore, the faster she walked. She knew if she slowed down, it wouldn’t go anywhere, but it was nearly 5 PM and 5PM meant teenagers. Those dreadful hooligans that pollute sacred air with jib jab. They easily took first place in worst part of her day whoever they came to the store. They took up more space than nessecary, sat on the good chairs, and worst of all, they didn’t even read. Absolute disgrace. 

When she finally got to the bookstore, she stood outside and just marvelled at it. The two-story, brick walls were a stark contrast to its steel neighbours. The windows were curved at the top and at night, floral curtains covered them. The red and white sign read ‘Jack and Marge’s 24 hour bookshop’. Everything about he building felt old and that’s why Karen loved it so much, everything else in Hell’s Kitchen kept evolving, nothing ever stood still for a second. But this bookstore was Jack and Marge’s dream even before they got married. They met in a library when they were younger, bonded over their love of books, and they both confided in each other that they wanted to work in a bookstore when they were older. When they got married, they took that wish a step further and bought a bookstore. And the only reason it’s open 24 hours is because they live in the basement, though Karen is sure that they’d still find a way to make it 24 hours even if they lived elsewhere. 

Over the years, Karen had become good friends with Jack and Marge. Sure they were twice her age, mostly spoke in French, but they loved books and offered her coffee, and that’s really all Karen needed in a friend. 

The little bell rung as Karen walked in the store and she was immediately greeted with the smell of dust and Marge’s open arms behind the counter. 

“Karen.” She called out, smiling.

“Hi Marge.” Karen greeted, walking over behind the counter to hug the small woman. Karen liked Marge for many reasons but one of them was that she always smelt like peaches. For someone who stays in a bookstore almost all day, it was amazing how she didn’t smell like dust. “Where’s Jack?” 

“I sent him on some errands.” Marge answered, waving her hand. “He was getting so lazy, all he does is sit and read.”

“You do that too!” Karen argued. 

“Yes, but,” Marge paused, not knowing how to respond. “Somebody has to hold down the fort.” 

“Fair enough.” Karen shrugged. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Marge asked, turning around to where the coffee machine was plugged in. 

“Yes please.” Karen said as Marge started a new pot. 

“I’ll be in the kid’s section.” Karen said, walking up the stairs. 

“Alright dear. One tablespoon sugar, right?” 

“Yes!” Karen called down. She walked over to the right most aisle. Karen rarely visited this aisle, she mostly read classics and fiction, but she was certain about one thing, it was almost always mothers or young children that occupied the aisle. So she was quite taken back when she saw a large man filling up one of the good chairs on the other side of the wall. He was dressed in all black, a hoodie shielding her from seeing most of his face. He barely looked up at her as she walked further in the aisle, too engrossed in his picture book she supposed.

She turned her attention back to the shelves, trying to remember what her niece liked. Princesses? Fairies? Princesses who were fairies? She had no idea, her niece’s interests changed so fast that Karen could barely keep up. Karen decided to read a few and decide that whatever she liked, her niece, Ashley, would like too. But after five books, boredom started to creep up on her. Seriously, how hard was it to write a good kid’s book? 

“This is a good one.” A low voice behind her said, it was the man sitting in the chair. He didn’t bother standing up, or even looking up for that matter. He held his current read on his lap, and held out another book for Karen to take. 

“Thanks.” Karen said sheepishly. “I’m looking for a book for my niece, she’s turning five.” 

“That one,” he pointed to the book she was holding, “is good for five year olds. 

“Alright.” Karen said, a little surprised that the man who looked so grumpy was actually quite nice. She sat down on the chair next to him, the small table of books he’s been reading between them, and started to read. 

Midway through the book, Marge’s voice and footsteps echoed the second floor. “Sorry that took long, we ran out of sugar so I had to go downstairs.” 

“Oh, thank you Marge!” Karen said, accepting the mug and placing it on the table. 

“Oh dear, would you like anything?” Marge asked, addressing the man in black. “Coffee, tea?”

“A black coffee would be nice.” He said. “Thank you.” 

“Alright.” Marge said and made her way back downstairs. 

“Marge makes the best coffee.” Karen confided. “But don’t tell Jack I said that.” 

“I won’t.” He answered and went back to his book, and Karen did the same. 

Minutes later, and a finished book later, Karen sat restless in her seat. That was one of the greatest children’s book she’s ever read in her life, she was not only going to buy it for Ashley but also a copy for herself. But she was restless because she wanted to ask for another recommendation, but he looked like he didn’t want to be disturbed. 

Marge came up again, this time with a coffee in one hand and a brown package in another. She handed the coffee to the guy who thanked her again and started drinking it immediately.

“Karen, I forgot to tell you earlier but your order finally came in.” Marge smiled and handed Karen the package. “Just don’t forget to pay like last time.” Marge said, laughing a little. Karen nodded even though all her focus was on the brown package in her hands. It had been three years since Dean Holmes had published a book in the Forston Chronicles, and for those three years, Karen has waited patiently, mostly. When the fifth book, Barbaric, was announced and went up for pre-order, Karen ordered it immediately and waited less patiently. 

She practically ripped open the package and just stared at the book in all it’s colourful, hardback glory. Once Karen was done with that she removed the dust jacket and almost gasped. Every new book had a more intricate design than the last. If you combine all the books artwork, you could allegedly find out what happens in the last book. Karen has yet to figure it out, but to be fair, she hasn't put in as much effort as the people on the forum boards did. They study the art and the books for hours, just trying to find a single detail that they’re missing. A few people think they figured it out but the author has denied their theories. 

“You’re holding it like a baby.” The man in black commented. 

“It is.” Karen said, holding it closer to her chest. “It’s mine.” 

At that remark, he laughed and Karen had to turn to look at him. It was one of the nicest sounds she’s heard in a while and instantly made her smile too. Karen finally got a good look at his face, he had a big nose, a sharp jaw, a wide forehead, and a smile that made her want to tell him a thousand jokes just to keep smiling. 

“I’m Karen by the way.” She said, extending her hand for a shake. 

He accepted and told her, “Frank.” 

“So tell me, Frank.” He looked at her expectantly. “What’s your secret to finding such good kid’s books?” 

He shrugged. “A hidden talent.”

“Do you have any more?” She asked, hoping it was as slick as it sounded in her head. 

He nodded and slid the books he’d been compiling on the table over to her side. “For your niece?” 

“Yes. I feel like a terrible aunt.” She admitted. “Her birthday is tomorrow and I have no idea what kind of book to get her.” 

“She wants a book?” Frank asked, and if Karen wasn’t so caught up in her thoughts, she would’ve realized he was teasing. 

“That’s a good question that I’m not really sure how to answer. I’ve always given people books as presents. I never really thought about whether they would actually read them or not.” 

“What about a stuffed animal?” Frank asked.

Karen shrugged, “that’s probably a better idea… But I’m the book person, if I don’t give a book people will assume something is seriously wrong.” 

“Fair enough.” Frank answered. 

A moment of silence passed, Frank wasn’t reading anything anymore, just drinking his coffee. 

“Have you ever read a Dean Holmes book?” Karen asked. 

“No.” Frank answered. “Not my kind of book.”

Karen being the know-it-all that she is, followed up with, “well how would you know if you’ve never read one?” 

Frank was speechless. It was such a typical comeback yet he didn’t see it coming in the slightest. “You got me there.” 

Karen got up, collected her bag and jacket, the five books Frank slid over to her, two copies of the first book he recommended, Barbaric, and said to Frank “wait here.” 

Frank did as he was told. He usually wouldn’t listen to a stranger in a bookstore, but he still had coffee left. 

Karen walked down the stairs with the grace of a giraffe. She was carrying so much books she couldn’t see the stairs below her which led her to take very unstable, slow steps down. 

“Hi Karen.” Jack greeted, looking at her through his big, square glasses. “Need any help?” 

“Yes please.” Karen said. 

“Too bad.” Jack said, sitting on the stool behind the counter where Marge usually sat. But when Marge heard him say that he gasped and hit his arm. “Geez woman, it was a joke.”

He got up, rubbing his arm and mumbled something about signing her up for boxing. He took half the books from Karen and walked with her down the stairs. “All these for Ashley?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’m covered for two birthday, and three Christmas’s.” She laughed even though she knew full well that she was going to read and keep those books if they were any good as the first. “Wait, I need to get one more thing. She ran to the fiction section and got the first book in the Forston series. 

“Don’t you already have three copies of this book?” Jack asked as Marge scanned the items. 

“Four copies,” Karen corrected. “This one is a gift.” 

“That’s sweet.” Marge said at the same time Jack said, “Do you give everyone this book?” 

“Yes. It’s the best book.” 

“Debatable.” Jack said, packing everything Marge just scanned. Karen looked at the total and cringed inwardly, she barely made enough money to survive on at Nelson and Murdock, but books were necessities she argued and the fight inside her head was done before it ever really started. She gave them her card and signed the receipts, deciding to let future Karen deal with the trouble. Jack pushed the two plastic bags towards Karen and she got out the Forston book.

“You guys wouldn’t happen to have a bow lying around, would you?” Karen asked. Marge shook her head but Jack scribbled a bow on a piece of paper and pretended to look for it. “Oh, Karen, found one!” He said, pushing it towards her. 

It was a little silly but she folded the edges so you could only see the bow and placed it on top of the book, securing it with her thumb. “I’ll be back.” Karen said, running back up the stairs. 

“Cool Terminator reference!” She heard Jack’s voice say as she walked back into the children’s section, finding Frank exactly the way she left him. 

“Happy Tuesday!” She cheered, giving him the book, the bow falling on the floor the moment he grabs the book. They both lean down to get it but Frank was faster and Karen was left getting dust. 

“It’s Wednesday.” He replied. 

“Happy Wednesday!” Karen cheered again. And Frank smiled that same smile again, but this time it made Karen want to buy him all the books in the store. “They didn’t have wrapping,” Karen explained. “That was Jack’s solution.” 

“This…” He started, not really knowing how finish. They just met and she already bought him a book, and not just any book, her all time favourite book. “Is very kind of you. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Karen returned the smile. “Well,” she said, snapping herself out of whatever moment they were having, “I should get back to work.” Frank nodded at her, but his eyes were already on the first page of the book. 

“How do I find you when I’m done?” Frank questioned, looking at her walking away. 

She turned around and cracked up. “I’m here more than I am at my own house. It’ll be easy.” 

He nodded. “Bye Karen.” 

“Bye Frank.” She said and with that she walked back downstairs, hugged Marge and Jack goodbye, collected her bags and went back to work where Matt and Foggy have been waiting for half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Eva for beta reading! :D


End file.
